


If Only Things Were Different

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Dom/sub, Half of them rich, M/M, Mafia EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: With only broken fragments being their only guide, 12 boys gaze upon their shattered world, only wishing things had turned out different.





	If Only Things Were Different

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of every ship is in this one shot and Xiuchen is a ‘bit’ bigger than the rest because they’re my otp, sorry.

"Don't you think you're going overboard hyung?" 

With a scoff and roll of eyes the honey blonde haired teenager only finished it off with a kick and turned towards the person who had spoke. His eyes were cold, an icy blue that could freeze anyone in their tracks.

"If you can't handle simple little shits like this Tao then why the hell are you here? I don't care if you're Kris' little boyfriend, the way we handle shits here are not the same as they did. If you can't handle that you're welcome to leave." the words that were practically spat bitterly made the young boy frown.

"I-I understand Xiumin-hyung." with a small whimper the brunet looked over to what Xiumin had just finished and looked away. His heart felt conflicted and his human side just cried out for him to help, but he couldn't do that.

"Don't be so hard on him babe, he's new." 

A snicker of clear amusement was heard making the 2 boys turn to look towards it. At the sight of the person Xiumin rolled his eyes but still didn't refuse the arm that sneaked around his waist. 

"Have I ever cared about the shit Dae? No I haven't, if he can't adjust easily then he isn't fit for this and can go back to his previous little group. Its not like I'm the one loosing anything." Xiumin scoffed, raising an eyebrow at the way Tao just frowned.

"You're not but Kris is and if something happens to little Tao over here you're dead Min so pull your shit together and at least pretend to tolerate the kid. Now clean this shit up before someone finds out, we need to leave now." at the words that were dangerously hissed in his ear Xiumin only glared back.

"I get it, now get the fuck out of here and take the kid away. I don't need any more witnesses." Xiumin pushed the younger boy away, smirking when he saw the tinkle of annoyance spark in his eyes.

"Tao, come here, Lay needs to talk to you. Your training with Min is done for the day." with a quick kiss on Xiumin's lips the latter walked out of the room. Tao looked at the victim in clear worry but forced himself not to care nor look back.

"O-ok."  
_______

"Aw come on hyung, it will just be a few eyeliners~. I will just need a few hundred dollars hyung, please~" 

Baekhyun continued to whine to his hyung, eyes pleading at him to give in. Suho sighed and rubbed his eyes, Baekhyun has what you call an eyeliner obsession. The young puppy like teenager already had every eyeliner of every mark and in every color.

Not only that but he also liked to collect make up. He had a whole room full of make up and a whole wall for eyeliners. It was a surprise how he wanted more when he practically had all of them already.

"Baek," he always struggled to say 'no' to his young friend. His whole life he had been spoiled by his parents seeing that he was rich, as so had most of his friends. When one of his friends asked him for money all he could think of was 'if he had gotten everything he wanted why would he not give his friends the same.'.

"Please hyung~ I swear I won't ask for my daily allowance tomorrow~"

With a sigh Suho finally broke and gave up. "Ok fine!" he grumbled, rolling his eyes when Baekhyun cheered childishly and screamed 'I love you hyung' and 'Thank you' many of times. He could only laugh and shake his head.

"Hyung, but what about gasoline for the car? I will not have enough for it." Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes various times (to the point where he had to stop because he was getting dizzy).

"How much would you need?"

"20 maybe even $25."

(I'm gonna use $ because I understand that more ok?)

"I guess I can give you a little more." Suho shrugged it off, what's $30 compared to $500? Not much really in his eyes. Baekhyun brighten up at this and smiled too happily.

"What if I get hungry and I don't have anymore money? Yeol is coming with me and you know how much he likes to eat." Baekhyun pulled out his famous puppy eyes making Suho give in quickly much to his delight.

"I wouldn't want you to starve.."

"You wouldn't would you hyung?" Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes again, (more slowly because he needed a clear head to convince Suho).

"....How much?"

"$50, but you know Yeol so $100 should be enough." Baekhyun looked at his pretty nails and smiled mischievously, completely ignoring Sehun's scoff who was across the other side of the room watching the whole thing in disbelief.

"I guess I can give you 100 more, but that's it Baekhyun. Besides, what happened to your allowance your parents gave you 3 days ago? You couldn't have spent your weekly allowance of $1,000 already?" Suho suddenly remembered the money Baekhyun's parents usually gave the boy.

Baekhyun taken back by this spluttered and stumbled over his words for a good few seconds. (He ignored Sehun's laughter from the back). "Ah, that hyung, would you believe I let um, Kai borrow some of my money to buy um, chicken?" Baekhyun stammered, coughing quite violently for his own good.

"Yeah! I let Jongin borrow most of my money for chicken and that child robbed me!" Baekhyun dramatically cried out, hoping Suho wouldn't catch on his little act. 

(Sehun scoffed at his act and murmured something along the lines of 'fake' much to Baekhyun's displeasure)

"But just yesterday morning I saw Kyungsoo cooking him some chicken." 

"IT WAS FOR LUNCH!" Baekhyun cried in desperation.

"Just give him your black card hyung, he won't shut up any other way." Sehun snickered looking up from his phone and put it down on the table. Suho looked worriedly at Baekhyun who was looking way too exhausted for just talking.

"Fine he-" before Suho could finish Baekhyun had already snatched the black card out his hand and ran out of the room with a last scream of 'I love you!' before slamming the door shut.

"-re. What am I gonna do with him?"

"Just give up on him hyung."

Suho shook his head and just sighed.  
________

A small frustrated sound was heard from the young looking boy who huffed and slammed his phone down on the table too roughly. The other person in the room raised an eyebrow at this behavior.

"What crawled up your ass to put you like this huh?" the teasing undertone from Yixing wasn't what Luhan needed at the moment making him snap at the young angelic looking boy. 

"Its probably what didn't what is making him so snappy." Xiumin chuckled, entering the room with a new set of clothes from what he had previously been wearing. An arm was still wrapped around his waist who belonged to none other than Kim Jongdae.

"Wouldn't be surprised really." Jongdae snickered, smirking when a glare was thrown his way. Luhan cursed at them, his 'colorful' vocabulary making most of his sentences. He only chuckled, sitting down on the couch and not complaining when Xiumin sat on his lap.

"Oh shut the fuck you stupid pieces of shit! The only reason why you 2 ever get laid us because you're dating each other! And not like you can talk Lay! You haven't even gotten your first kiss so shut the fuck up!" Luhan snapped at them, clearly not in the mood to deal with his friends' bitchiness. He dealt too much with that daily (some of it was sticking to him).

"At least I'm not a desperate little bitch about getting some like you are." Yixing narrowed his eyes at Luhan, his angelic aurora of before disappearing with a hiss of words.

Luhan scoffed at that, "Yeah right. Like you aren't totally drooling over president, Mr. Goody Two Shoes Kim Joonmyeon. I bet if he offered you to fuck him you wouldn't hesitate.".

"Bitch please, at least all I'm doing is watching. You in the other hand are fucking around with that little sophomore Oh Sehun aren't you?" Yixing stood up from his seat, Luhan following his action with the same anger in his eyes.

"I am not fucking around with that little shit. You know how he would get if we even approached one of them. Don't you fucking go there Zhang Yixing." Luhan growled, his were words bitter, furious mixed in with a dangerous undertone.

"I might be calm and try to avoid fights but you out of everyone should know I am not a harmless little sheep. Know your place you stupid piece of shit." Yixing threw a glare at Luhan one last time before leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Luhan's jaw was clenched, eyes fixated into a glare at the empty space where Yixing had previously been in and snarled in a way that didn't fit him at all.

"Why do you 2 always have to fight like this? Isn't it enough that you both know you aren't fucking around with those spoiled little brats?" Xiumin sighed, resting his head against Jongdae's shoulder. It wasn't the first time his friends had fought making him not worry much.

"He shouldn't have even brought that little mistake from the past up, he fucking knows how much I fucking despise him." Luhan snapped, grabbing his phone from the table and glaring at it as if it was the reason why he had been angry in the first place.

"You brought Joonmyeon up Luhan, don't act like you're much of a saint either." Jongdae pointed out, caressing Xiumin's cheek delicately as if the latter was a prized possession. Which to not only him he was, but others too, a very important and prized one to be more precise. Yes, a valuable one indeed.

"He had it coming," but as Luhan spat this with a bitter tone his lips still turned down frowningly. Even if he and Yixing fought a lot seeing their personalities crashed they still were very close because of similar situations they had once been in the past.

"And you had it coming too Luhan, how do you expect him to react when you brought up his childhood best friend who dumped him just because they had different status? You out everyone should know how it feels like." Jongdae pointed over, dragging his other fingers over Xiumin's thigh.

The action received a small purr from the blonde who licked his lips and nuzzled his nose against his neck. Jongdae only continued caressing his thigh with his left hand, dragging his right one over to the buttons of Xiumin's shirt.

Luhan was quiet for a while, refusing to admit that Jongdae was right. He hated it when the usual cocky and playful dirty blonde haired boy was correct. It just added to his ego and the young man needed anything but that.

"Fuck off, I don't need you to tell me that." Luhan grumbled, ignoring the sounds of shuffling and kissing. He scrunched up his small nose at that. His friends were shameless, they did it whether someone was in the room or not, they didn't care.

"At least have the decency to tell me you're gonna fuck so I can prepare my ears you assholes." he murmur to the 2 teenagers who were way too busy with each other to acknowledge his words.

"Oh shut the fuck up Lu, you're acting as if it would be the first time we've done it when you're in the room. Besides, to you watching anyone fuck is like free porn so fuck off." Xiumin's voice was soft as pants escaped in between words.

Luhan paused and shrugged his shoulders, the sounds of grunts and moans filling the background. "True." he finally responded. He only hummed as he turn his phone on and played Flappy Bird, erotic sounds entering from one ear and escaping the other.

When they sounded about done he finally put his phone down and turned to face them. Xiumin was still on Jongdae's lap, panting and face still flushed a little pink. Both were half naked, clothes half way put down.

"Clean your shits, Kris is asking for us to be in the alley behind the school in 15 minutes." Luhan stood up and walked over to one of the cabinets. He threw them some wipes and napkins (that unfortunately more than half weren't used for decent uses) towards them before exiting the room.

"Now, where is that stupid wanna be unicorn so we can settle shits the right way." Luhan hummed.  
_______

"Yeol! Yeol! Yeol! Buy me that! Buy me that!"

Baekhyun yapped excitedly around as he pointed a make up cosmetic Chanyeol didn't really understand what it was for. He however knew that his Baekhyunnie already had one of those and definitely had more than a few dozen actually on second thought.

"Baek, don't you have one of those already?" Chanyeol hesitated to buy the expensive cosmetic because he knew Baekhyun will probably just add it to his collection. But he also knew he couldn't say 'no' to Byun Baekhyun.

"B-but this is the limited edition eyeliner! A-are you not gonna buy it to me Channie?! Park Chanyeol this is eyeliner we're talking! Eyeliner!" Baekhyun shrieked in his ear, pulling on his arm and giving him a look full of disbelief.

"B-baby but don't-"

"Are you saying no to me? To eyeliner?!" Baekhyun's mouth dropped open as he stopped hugging his arm and just stared at him. Chanyeol started freaking out because he never said 'no' to Baekhyun for anything.

"Wh-what! No! No! No! Baek I wasn't saying 'no' to you! I will buy it for you! I'll even buy all the remaining ones! I-"

Chanyeol was cut off when small pink lips were softly pressed against his, a soft giggle that sounded a lot like heaven to his ears was later heard. A pretty hand gently tapped his nose making him just stare flabbergasted of what just happened.

"That's what I thought! Of course you wouldn't say 'no' to me Yeol, I was just kidding. You looked so scared!" Baekhyun laughed, hugging his arm again and showing his beautiful boxy smile that still send Chanyeol's heart fluttering.

"Come on, let's go buy the eyeliner before they run out ok Channie? You don't have to buy all of them, just one is fine." Baekhyun gave him a sweet smile, eyes turning even smaller and into crescent moons.

Chanyeol nodded, his breath hitching because of the beauty in front of him. Sometimes when Baekhyun wasn't with him he would wonder if it all was just a dream and the stunning beauty was just an illusion. 

But then would get reminded that he isn't when he was pulled into a sweet loving kiss like the one he was experiencing right now. One that was solid and touchable and very much real to his utter delight.

"And then we can go eat because I know you're probably hungry after all the pulling around I've been doing to you. What do you want Yeollie?"

_You_

"Whatever you want is fine, and you know I don't mind you pulling me around Baek." he breathed out the words so easily because they were the truth. He didn't mind being pushed and pulled around as long as Baekhyun was the one doing it. 

"Pizza it is then!"

"Great!"

And it truly was.  
______

The sounds of students walking around the hallways in the early morning, the chatter of everyone talking that eventually all faded into non-sense and the smell of fresh warm coffee filling his nose was how Do Kyungsoo found himself in the morning.

Today like always had been the usual, waking up from bed and getting ready. A pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie that wasn't his, the usual. He arrived before most and walked into the council room after flirting around a little with his boyfriend and kissing him good morning.

Now after the meeting he had gotten out just before the warning bell that dismissed everyone to their first period rang. Being a student who worked for the council had its perks meaning he could arrive at class a few minutes late because they knew about meetings that usually took place there.

With a small sip of his warm coffee hitting his taste buds and warmth filling his body on this cold morning he walked towards his class. He looked around in case any student might be late if they didn't rush. But as he looked around most had already rushed to their class, emptying the hallway in seconds.

That however did not include a certain tall student whose gaze was high and confident, whose steps were light and graceful yet firm and rushed at the same time. This didn't include the student whose skin glowed a tan caramel in the sun and smile shined brighter than. 

The student who went by Kim Jongin.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry to class." 

Kyungsoo acknowledged him with a warm smile, a smile that formed a heart and for the student in front of him stopped his. He nodded and continued walking, an even pace hitting the ground as they gently walked along side each other.

"That's ok, I don't mind being late." 

The soft whisper was not said huskily as a way to seduce, nor said warmly as a way to love but softly and causally. It was said with a carelessness that was filled with the everyday, filled with the nostalgia of the usual which they wished nothing would change.

"You should because I do. I'll drop you off to class so the teacher doesn't mark you late." and that also included a silent message he received clearly without the use of words.

_'So I can spend more time with you before I have to leave.'_

"I'd like that." and did he and Kyungsoo knew. He knew he understood that when he pressed a coffee tinted kiss against the latter's lips that was soft and gentle all he did was smile. 

A smile he knew meant more than for the kiss.  
_______

"I see, we'll take of that, don't worry ok? You can leave now, thank you for reporting this to me." with a smile Suho waited for the student to leave before closing the door and walking to his seat.

The other person in the room was typing in the computer, probably finishing off the report for the student had just informed them about seeing someone vandalizing the school's property.

"I'll talk to the principal, if you need anything from me I'll probably be there." as he said this Suho noticed the way the vice president stopped before continuing to type away fastly. The sound of keys being pressed down was heard loud and clear in the room.

"I don't think that'll be necessary but thank you for informing me." the voice was deep and cold and to many even intimidating. But to him it was empty and lost but what could he do?

"I'll be leaving then." and so he left and closed the door behind him. He walked around, watching out for students who weren't in their respective class and for those we were lost in one more way than the other.

It wouldn't surprise him really, he had found some like that but only one who he remembered more personally. One who no matter the years lingered in his mind and showed up again and again still lost as the day they first met.

Still lost as the way they met again.

"You're not in class." he said softly and gently and with so much care that wasn't supposed to be there. The student turned to look at him, his eyes a beautiful dark brown with majestic pale skin and dark black hair.

A beautiful lost masterpiece

"I'm not, but neither are you." the lost beauty responded with his stunning voice which sounded like his personal hell and heaven. But that was ok, he was willing to be just as confused if it meant just a second more with him.

"I have somewhere to be at the moment, as do you. But I'm afraid it isn't the same place." he couldn't understand why out of all words those were the ones that stumbled out. And the angel who was a devil in disguise smiled his dangerous sweet smile that was oh so warm and bittersweet.

"I'm afraid its not." he nodded at the beauty's words, watching with too much fond as he walked further and further away from his reach. As he walked further and further away from him and his feelings.

"Its a shame really, because to me they used to look quite similar before everything happened."

And so he walked away.  
_______

With a small sigh of tiredness and a little break from being hunched over the computer for a good amount of hours Kris looked towards the door. The bell that dismissed students from their class had just rung and a knock on the door caught his attention. 

"Come in." 

He called out, preferring to stand up and walk around rather than sit down on the chair. He had enough of that for the day. After finishing to type the report and sending it to the secretary to check it and send it to the principal he had enough of the computer.

The door opened revealing a boy with chestnut brown hair and pretty pale but not too pale skin and eyes sort of like a panda. He was standing shyly behind the door, lip being nervously chewed as he looked around.

"Tao, come on in." with his voice turning surprisingly very soft and fond the young boy cleared his throat and entered the room. Kris walked over to him and closed the door, never one to show much affection only caressed the boy's cheek softly before backing away.

"Is something wrong? I know you don't usually come here." he dragged Tao over to the seat and sat him down. A small furrow of brows settled on his face, lips turning down in confusion. He walked over to the coffee machine and poured some (still warm) coffee on a cup.

Adding the milk powder and a pinch of sugar he mixed it all up, hoping it would Tao's taste. He was never one to be of any use in the kitchen and barely managed to do a coffee without breaking anything.

With the way Tao took a small sip and didn't immediately spit it out in disgust he took it as a good sign he liked it or could at least tolerate it. (Or maybe he just didn't want to seem rude by trashing it).

"No, everything's fine really. I just wanted to see you, you've been stuck here for 3 periods. I thought you might have wanted some company." Tao smiled at him softly, cheeks flushing a soft pink at the confession.

The sound of the bell ringing cut through their conversation, both if them instantaneously looking upwards to the ceiling where the sound had came from. A few seconds later they dropped their gaze back on each other.

"That's very thoughtful of you but aren't you going to be late for class? I don't want your parents to think I'm a bad influence," a small laugh escaped Tao's lips making Kris blink before chuckling along when realizing what he had said.

"At least to your studies." he added when Tao finished his small outburst. The panda eyed boy in front of him shook his head. "Its fine, a little tardy won't make my parents mad. I've gotten in worst things before we started dating." Tao mumbled with a small smile.

"Such as using your martial art skills to mess around with some students that annoy you?" Kris remembered very well complains about a certain someone before he had really gotten to know the young boy.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows." Tao winked playfully, taking another sip of his coffee that wasn't actually bad. Maybe a little bit on the sweet side but that was fine, it was just a tiny bit that wouldn't cause much ruckus.

"Your record probably." Kris let out a small snort of amusement at the way Tao started coughing at his response.

"How about we do not talk about that one?" Tao took another sip and this time managed to not choke on it.

"Fine, but how's training been going on so far? I hope Xiumin isn't pushing it? I personally know he can be a bit of a pusher and sometimes might come off as insensitive. Especially because he's our, well, yeah. I hope he isn't being too hard on you." Kris sighed, he knew his hyung was too much most of the time. 

But at the same time was a realist. When he trained people he didn't sugarcoat anything because life didn't do that. Especially the life they had been forced into since little. Especially since he out of everyone knew how hard their life could be. Their life was harsher than most and experienced danger nobody should.

"Its fine, its not like I was expecting him to be all sweet and gentle. Not with what he is and how everyone views him. I'm mostly surprised by how Jongdae seems to handle him." Tao murmur subconsciously the last part.

"Handle him you say?" Kris shook his head at that. If there was one thing Jongdae did with Xiumin it was definitely not handle him. "Tao, Jongdae doesn't handle Xiumin. Xiumin willingly submits himself to Jongdae." it sounded crazy but that was the reality.

"W-what?! But isn't he-"

"I know, its crazy how Xiumin who doesn't take anybody's shit, our greatest weapon would willingly submit himself to someone as cocky as Kim Jongdae." Kris chuckled almost not believing in his own words. But that was the shocking reality of it.

"B-but they’re so different! Xiumin-hyung is so harsh with actions and words, hasn't he been trained to be merciless? And Jongdae-hyung is so cocky and acts like a know it all. They're just so different, too different." Tao mumbled under his breath.

"Yes but aren't we all Tao. We're used to different lives styles. You're from a rich environment who breathes Gucci in every corner of your house. Your little group was anything but happy with me taking you away from them." Tao winced at that and looked down.

"They weren't happy but its my choice Kris. I want to be with you and if it means separating myself from them and learning your life style that's fine-"

"But you don't have to Tao. You can just go back to them and be safe again, you don't have to expose yourself to danger by being with me." Kris above anything cared more about Tao's safety and well being above anything else.

"But I want to Kris. We already had this discussion, this is my life and if you truly care about me and my feelings just let be with you ok. That's all I really want." but even above his safety Kris respected Tao's wishes and his feelings.

"Alright, but if you ever want to back out I'll always find a way."

"I'll keep it in mind." but he had already made his decision and that was to be with Kris. 

Nothing would change his mind. 

Not him.

Not time.

And certainly not their differences.  
______

"You need to leave, now." 

The urgent words were clear, filled with desperation and panic both could clearly catch. But despite this he stayed still, refusing to leave because he had come into this place for a reason he couldn't leave without finishing it. 

"I can't, I came here to apologize and I need to talk to you. I know you don't want to-"

"You wanna die!? Is that why fucking came here? You realize if anybody catches you at the entrance you'll end up dead!" the angry boy hissed in clear desperation but to his unfortunate luck he wasn't going to move.

"I needed to talk to you! You wouldn't have even bothered to listen to me any other way! What the hell was I supposed to do?!" both were frustrated, that they could tell. But Sehun wasn't budging no matter how much he kept telling him to leave.

"Fine then! I'll fucking talk to you but somewhere else. If somebody catches me even being near you off we go, both of us." with a last threatening hiss the smaller boy looked behind him before slipping out and closing the door behind him.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere where we will not get killed." snapped the young looking boy, putting his hoodie on to hide his face and hair. Sehun followed him, thankful for his black hair that will not drag attention in the dark.

"Lu-"

"If you want me to talk to you then don't say my fucking name. That's all I'm gonna tell you." Luhan hissed, scrunching up his fists that were inside his hoodie. Upon hearing this Sehun nodded and kept quiet throughout the whole walk.

Once they had arrived to a secluded area where nobody was around and looked actually quite dangerous in Sehun's eyes did Luhan finally stop walking and leaned against the cemented wall that had a rough surface. 

"Talk pretty boy, I did not just waste my time and risked getting caught for you to stay silent." Luhan's voice was soft but cold, came out more like a hiss rather than a murmur as he had first intended it to be.

"I'm sorry."

Sehun blurted out, words coming out more desperate than he had intended it be. The tone of his voice was raw with emotion, such as pain and longing and care and exactly what Luhan didn't want it to sound like.

"Why the hell are you apologizing for? More specifically, apologizing to a freak like me, someone who doesn't know class." Luhan scoffed, words mocking and knowingly hurting the younger boy.

"I-I didn't meant what I said at that time. I was young and stupid and was scared because how else was a 14 year old going to react when they find out their boyfriend is in a gang? I know that doesn't justify my actions but-" at this point Sehun was just babbling away without thinking.

"Sehun! Just stop! Fucking stop trying to apologize if you don't fucking mean it! If you keep trying to give me a damn reason as to why you broke up with me and dumped me like that its not ever going to fucking work ok!?" Luhan finally cut him off, jaw clenched and hands clutched into fists.

"Look, I don't give a fucking damn as to why you broke up with me. All I fucking care is that you did and in the most cruelest way you knew by throwing the words you knew I despised the most at my face." with a bitter chuckle Luhan leaned away from the wall and narrowed his eyes.

"If you think I'm going to forgive you just like that then don't fucking bother me again. Don't even bother in the first place. You and I both know in which class we both belong to, and its not the same one." with an almost amused laugh Luhan stared at Sehun, a bitter smirk on his lips.

"Go back to your little rich hyungs and perfect little fucking life and don't bother a freak like me again. I don't want to hear from you anymore. If you go back to the entrance of my base again I won't hesitate to bring you to _him_." with a last spit of words Luhan turned around.

However before he could get very far and hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. The force was strong, one he knew he wouldn't be able to break just from his strength alone.

"When I said to listen to me I didn't meant this Luhan. I meant that you will shut that pretty little mouth of yours and fucking listen to me, do you understand." Sehun hissed against Luhan's ear, his other hand holding his hip and body pressed against the small boy's back.

"Oh Sehun if-"

"Face it Lu, we both know who's stronger between the both of us. You really want to take a chance and dirty those pretty little hands of yours?" the dark chuckle that sounded nothing like the Sehun Luhan knew was what made him pause.

"I didn't think so. Now shut the fuck up and actually listen to me without making stupid assumptions." instead of letting go of the smaller boy Sehun turned him around and pressed their bodies together again.

"Not.so.close." Luhan gritted his teeth, glaring at the taller teenager because fuck him and his familiar warmth. The familiar warmth that always used to hold his hand and kiss his cheek, sometimes shyly kiss his lips and hug him oh so close and so intimately in the past.

"You're like a dog, won't sit still unless you force them. I'm not taking any chances." with his jaw clenched, eyes narrowed into a glare and lips pressed into a thin line Luhan stayed still.

"If you'll finally listen then this is how everything first started..."  
______

(Xiuchen is extra long because that's my otp, sorry)

With small pants still escaping his lips and head throbbing from all the action Xiumin started pushing the younger boy away from him. "Get the fuck off me." he grumbled, lightly pushing Jongdae's arm.

"Nah, I'm tired and you feel like the perfect pillow to fall asleep on. Warm and soft." Jongdae chuckled, squeezing Xiumin's hips softly as if to prove his point. The reaction he got from the smaller boy was a slap at the back of his head.

"Get the fuck off." Xiumin huffed, narrowing his eyes. A small hum and whine that said clearly 'no' was pressed against his neck was all his words received. "Jongdae get off." Xiumin warned him.

"Kim Minseok." Jongdae spoke up, voice turning low and hard.

Xiumin gritted his teeth but said nothing else. "Asshole." he mumbled, hating himself for always being like this. So weak when it came to Jongdae's word.

"Ugh, Minnie we just came back from practice let me sleep." Jongdae's voice turn back whiny making Xiumin immediately take the chance to snap back at him.

"Not without a damn shower you idiot. I'm not going to let you sleep all fucking sweaty and disgusting on me. The hell do you take me for? One ot those lazy people like you are?" Xiumin scoffed, his fingers gently tapping Jongdae's hair.

"Yes, yes I do. Now let me sleep~" Jongdae snuggled deeper into Xiumin's body, as close as he could get to find more of the warmth he craved for. The smaller boy only groaned and huffed, lips scowling in a way that Jongdae always found cute.

"Stop frowning." he murmured against Xiumin's neck.

"How the hell do you even know I'm frowning." Xiumin pulled Jongdae's hair to annoy him but scowled when all he received was a satisfied groan.

"Because I know you. And also know you won't stop bitching about taking a shower all night long." unwillingly Jongdae slowly got off from Xiumin, sighing in dissatisfaction at the lost of warmth and softness being pressed against his body in all the right places.

"Come on, let's go take a shower. But after that we're going back to bed and we will fucking snuggle either you want it or not." Jongdae helped Xiumin off the bed and without being asked to started to unbutton his shirt.

"Why the hell do you get to decide that without asking for my damn opinion." Xiumin grumbled, undoing Jongdae's pants and unzipping it. He moved on to pull them down, letting the latter finish kicking them off.

"Because you won't ever say 'yes' so why the hell should I bother?" Jongdae raised an eyebrow, slowly pulling the material off Xiumin's shoulder and hungrily eyeing the beautiful pale skin of his boyfriend. Some purple and red bruises peeked the corner of his peripheral vision

"Ever heard of fucking consent?" Xiumin scoffed, rolling his eyes as he pulled Jongdae's shirt off his body. He finished dropping his own shirt and unzipped his pants, letting them pile up with their other clothes.

"Yeah but like it matters to me. Whatever I want you'll always go along with it." Jongdae pulled Xiumin closer to him by his hips.

"You're an asshole." Xiumin sighed, letting Jongdae nuzzle his head against his neck and be stripped of his last piece of clothing. Having kicked away the last of his clothes Xiumin was left completely naked and for Jongdae to do as he pleased.

"Why do you let me be then? Its not like I ever force you into anything. You just never speak up sweetheart." Jongdae whispered softly pressing small kisses upwards from Xiumin's neck to his chin and lips. 

"Technically you do force me, I do say 'no' to you, you just never take it seriously." Xiumin whispered as the kisses reached his lips. Jongdae chuckled chucked at this, pulling Xiumin's lower lip with his teeth and biting down hard.

Even when he could taste fresh metallic blood on his tongue he continued sucking and continuing to bruise Xiumin's lip. But as he did this the smaller boy did nothing to stop him, just letting Jongdae do as he pleased. Like he always did.

"You argue and deny me sometimes Minnie but you never take action. You and I both know who has the upper hand when it comes to strength Xiu and you never take it." Jongdae let his fingertips brush over Xiumin's back creating shivers in his spine. The reaction made him feel satisfied.

"How can I?" Xiumin mumbled softly, closing his eyes as he felt hands run over his body, each touch making him more powerless within the second, weak in the knees in other words, "you never let me.". Which for him, for their gang was one of the most despicable things he could do.

He was their weapon.

Their most skilled member.

He couldn't be like that, especially for someone.

Oh but he guiltily was and so more.

Jongdae eyed him, knowing what he was thinking of. He knew what Xiumin was the moment he saw him. He knew that the pretty cat eyed boy had been groomed since birth to be the gang's weapon, killing machine in other words.

The second he saw him, he wanted him.

At first Xiumin had been scared, frightened by the way with just a single glance he had wanted to submit already to the cocky black haired boy, (at the time). He didn't understand, how can someone affect like that so easily.

All his life he has taught how to control, how to dominate the situation or the person in a way to his advantage. And until that point he had yet to ever fail to show control over anything and anybody.

Anybody except Jongdae.

_"So your name is Minseok? Hmm, a pretty name for a pretty face." Jongdae nodded, a smug smirk painted on his face as he twirled the chair around dramatically like they did in the movies. _

_Xiumin froze, later gritting his teeth in quiet fury, "What are you doing here.". The way he asked was more of a statement rather than a question. He had met Jongdae a few weeks ago, and let's just say he wasn't fond of the cocky bastard._

_"Aw, don't be harsh babe," Jongdae laughed, "I took the time to learn about you, and this is how you pay me?". He pushed the laptop around for Xiumin to see. Many files were open, each tab showing more of Xiumin's secret information only few people had ever seen._

_Xiumin froze, wondering how the hell had the black haired boy entered the laptop and found those deleted files their best hacker had hidden very carefully. He looked at Jongdae carefully, telling himself to be cautious with him._

_Kim Jongdae was more than met the eye._

It had taken time, a lot of it for Xiumin to accept the part of himself that just wanted to let loose and let Jongdae take over the situation, over him more of. It was risky, way too risky for their gang to have their weapon wrapped around someone's pinky.

But they couldn't object because the second Xiumin had let Jongdae in, the son of the second in command had made it clear if they even tried to take a step towards Xiumin he would have their heads.

_"This is madness Xiumin, you can't let him do this. After all that we have-"_

_"He's made his decision," Jongdae cut him off, his arm wrapped around Xiumin's waist not tightly, but firm enough that it was clear he wasn't planning to move it. The brunet in his arm didn't look at the person who had raised him, opted instead to avoid his gaze._

_"You do not speak for him."_

_Jongdae narrowed his gaze, "He's my property now. Whatever I say he will do. He made his choice pretty clear if you can't even comprehend something so easy.". Xiumin was aware of everyone looking at them, waiting for his confirmation._

_"Xiumin, you can't really be serious about this." the tone of disbelief in his father's voice rang through the entire room. A big amount of the gang members had watched from the sidelines the exchange in sick amusement._

_Jongdae paused, letting his arm fall down and with a playful smirk on his lips stepped back. He walked back until he was a few feet away from Xiumin's father. His gaze was amused, he was finding a sick amount of fun in watching Xiumin's father break down._

_"Go on baby, show him who you choose." Xiumin felt sick in the stomach, knowing he had chosen that man over his family and duties._

_Gritting his teeth he walked slowly past his mother, his little brother and finally, past his father who watched him with wide eyes full of disbelief. He didn't look back as he returned back to Jongdae's arms, raising his head and ignored everyone as he kissed him softly._

_"He's made his choice." Jongdae smirked, voice filled with arrogance and cockiness. The gang members only watched, nodding their heads slowly towards Jongdae's way, their way of accepting his claim. _

_The only person still objecting was Xiumin's father who had stepped forwards threateningly. In an instant Jongdae was gone from his side and the next thing they knew, the black haired boy had a knife against the throat of the elder man._

_"He's not your little toy to manipulate around anymore," Jongdae hissed against his ear quietly, "he's mine now and you better remember that or next thing you know, you won't even have a head to remember."._

_"Jongdae enough." Kris, their leader, finally stepped in, nodding at Jongdae who laughed easily, letting the elder man go. Walking back to Xiumin, Jongdae pulled him closer to him and kissed him._

_Kris paused and looked at Xiumin, a friend of his since little and weapon in the gang since birth. His gaze turned to Jongdae, the cocky black haired boy who upon just entering the gang a few months ago had already made a name for himself._

_He nodded slowly, accepting his claim, "He's yours."._

"Do you realize how many wished to have this priceless power I own Minnie? Are you aware of just how many people wish to be me, to be able to have the power I hold," a small chuckle hit Xiumin's lips,

"The power over you, priceless yet so wanted by many."

_’Too many’_ Xiumin thought bitterly. He hated it, he hated how many times many gang members had tried to make a move on him, wanting him only for what he was and not for who he was. So many people had tried to have him, all dead because of a certain person.

"To be able to command you and do as I want you to, such a useful little tool you are." Xiumin closed his eyes, feeling sick in his stomach at how some people viewed him at. A small chuckle rang in his ear.

"And not only that. Such a pretty little body you have, so beautiful and pretty like an angel's. Many just wished they could be able to fuck you like I can, touch you and kiss you the way only I am able to." a kiss was forced into his lips, and as always he let it be. Because it was true and nothing he did could change the truth.

"But what I'm most privileged of is your love." Xiumin could feel his heart speed up at the words, hating it for loving someone like him. "So pure and strong, your weakness and your strength at the same time." the truth rang clear in each word.

"Do understand just how precious you are Minseok? You're the ultimate weapon, the golden trophy, the most beautiful angel. Do you recognize your value?" he did and it made him sick knowing how he was hungrily viewed as. 

"They all wish and want but that won't do shit. They can wish and fantasize about you all they want but that won't change anything." Xiumin opened his eyes and was met with the possessive stare of Jongdae who did nothing to stop him from seeing it.

"To them you might be a tool, a pretty little doll who will bring them pleasure or someone who they wished to use to their advantage." Jongdae's eyes harden, "But none of of them, none will ever know the true happiness of loving you.". 

"Nobody will ever love you the way I do, Minseok. None of those bastards will ever know just how amazing and great it feels to love you. No one Minseok, will ever love you like I do." Jongdae put his lips near his ear, 

”And you will never love anyone like you love me.”

Xiumin hated his heart for loving someone like him, someone who loved with his all just like he did. He hated his heart for loving someone like Jongdae because he knew if he ever left him he would never recover. If the day ever comes to where they had to separate it would break and destroy him because he knew nobody would ever love him as purely as Jongdae did. 

Nobody would ever compare.

"I hate you." Xiumin whispered with so much love and anger in his voice. Jongdae understood his every word and kissed him softly and lovingly and with the same pure love Xiumin had for him.

"Out of everyone in this whole fucking world, out of every horrible human there was out there why me Jongdae? Why choose me to destroy and force me to need you to survive. No, I can do that on my own." Xiumin glared at him, lips curled into a scowl.

"Why force me to need you to live, why me damn it! I could've survived my whole damn life without you showing me the true fucking meaning of living. But now," Xiumin raised his hand and wanted to slap it against Jongdae's cheek but no, all he did was caress it softly. He could never hurt him.

"I don't think I can imagine my life without you. You're as important to me as air and water," he paused and shook his head. "You're more important than water and air, I don't want any of those things if I don't have you with me." he sighed and frowned.

"You're an asshole and I hate you for making me love you so much. You don't know how much I despise you for that, for turning me into this useless weapon without you." Xiumin closed his eyes and let himself be loved because as much as he didn't want it, he needed it for his heart yearned for him and only him.

"You hate me for making you love me so much. But do you realize how crazy you've turned me. You're everything I didn't want in someone because then I wouldn't be able to let them go." Jongdae murmur, gently squeezing Xiumin's thigh and looked at the beauty under him.

"And I can't let you go Minseok, I can't let you go when you've claimed me already as yours. When I've claimed you as mine, that was your end. I won't ever let you go Kim Minseok. You're mine and nobody will ever change that." he crawled back on top of the smaller man.

Without any pauses he entered him slowly and completely, until he was completely buried inside the smaller boy. There was a slight burn but wasn't as painful because they had done this so many times their bodies were used to it.

Jongdae leaned in and kissed him softly and lovingly, pulling out slowly and pushing back inside in the same slow pace. He kept the soft even thrusts that made Xiumin moan out softly and pant, that made him pull his hair and cry out in pure delight and pleasure.

They breathed out in harmony, crying out in unison as their bodies and souls intertwined in pure polyphony into one. Their hands tightly secured together, not a single thought of letting go crossing.

It took a while of the intimate even thrust that were so slow and compared to what they were used to wasn't nearly fast enough. But at the same time it was perfect and reached deeper than other desperate and rough thrusts of many previous times.

It was more intimate and more about the feelings they couldn't say, not with words at least. Words could never describe their feelings, a simple 'I love you' wasn't enough that not even an 'I need you' could cover. It never could.

But finally after the long wait Jongdae saw Xiumin in his most vulnerable and beautiful state. Underneath him, lips parted open into a silent scream, eyes screwed shut and body trembling with pleasure as he became undone with white translucent strips of cum in between them. 

It wasn't even a minute before he followed, entering Xiumin one last time before his walls clamped down on him, squeezing him a tight warm lock where he released himself inside of. As he pulled back he saw a sight that was unexplainable in his eyes.

With eyes slightly dragged down but mostly open a substance accumulated in one of Xiumin's eyes before rolling down his side and into the bedsheet. It left a wet trail down his face and compared to the sweat on his forehead was the most noticeable in Jongdae's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly and still out of breath, his voice slightly hoarse but overall concerned yet confused. Xiumin looked at him with the same eyes filled love, care and fear that could only come from his fear of being left behind.

"You're an asshole." Xiumin whispered wrapping his arms around Jongdae's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Pulling away slightly Jongdae could only chuckle at the words, "I think you've engraved that to my brain already.".

"And I'll keep repeating it until you've convinced yourself of that." Xiumin sighed, closing his eyes and wondering since when did things get so complicated. If only things weren't so different. If only things and people weren't different and hard to understand. 

If only the situation had turned out different. 

And it wasn't only for him, but for the whole 6 stories who all wished would've differently. If only it had turned out more for their favor, stories would've turned out different.

But they didn't and there was nothing they could do other than accept their differences and hope one day it would all come down together into one.

Maybe one day.


End file.
